Alice and Will
Quick Facts *Full Name: Alice and Wilhelmina "Will" Sakamoto *Gender: Female *Race: Human *Age: 15 *Hair: Brown *Eyes: Green *Anime: Ouran High School Host Club *Song: Family Alice and Will live with there mother, semi-retired pianist Marie "Benett" Sakamoto, and step-father Hiroshi Sakamoto who owns a successful business. They have a half-brother who is five years old; apparently Will is closer to him than Alice is. Appearance Alice Sakamoto is a slim girl, with natural looks, and long brown hair and green eyes. She tends to dress in a more girly fashion than her sister does, and has no complaints with the girl's uniform. Wilhemina Sakamoto is slim, like her sister, though seems a bit frailer. She keeps her hair in a much short style than her identical twin. She doesn't really care for the girl's uniform, but wears it anyways, and outside of school she typically has a more tomboyish approach to her wardrobe though maintains a strong fashion sense. Bio Alice and Will were born to a single mom and spent their early years in New York, though spent holidays at their grandparents horse farm. From a young age, Will showed a knack and love for the piano like their mother, though Alice had no patience to learn. At the age of six Will was diagnosed with leukemia and spent the next two birthdays in the hospital. It was during this time that their mother met Hiroshi Sakamoto, the man who would later become their step-father. After their eighth birthday, Will's leukemia had gone into remission and their mother announced they would be moving to Japan following her marraige to Hiroshi. For the first few months of living in Japan, Alice was the only one who went to school outside of home. Will was still pretty weak and was kept home to regain her strength and study at her own pace with a tutor. Eventually she joined her sister at Ouran Elementary, though unlike her sister Will kept to herself more. She excelled in music and art classes and with her sister's help quickly caught up, proving she was intelligent. In junior high, Will and Alice were seperated into different classes due to Will's higher grades. This didn't harm their relationship as they made efforts to spend time together at home and still remained close. Unlike many of the girls in their grade, they didn't really pay much attention to the Hitachiin twins despite Will being in their class. In the winter of grade 2, Will suffered from pneumonia and had to stay in bed through Christmas. It was during this time that their step-father had brought home a small puppy for the girls, though the little dog (named Pirouette) immediately took to Will and would not leave her side while she was sick. Alice accepted this, glad that her sister would not have to be lonely when she couldn't be there. In high school, Alice became a fan of the Host Club and was admittedly a little envious that her sister got to be in class with three of the members. Will took to sneaking into the third music room, when the Host Club wasn't open, to play the piano. Will never really saw the point of the Host Club, thinking it was "a waste of time". Personalities and Talents Alice is a girly-girl through and through, though is fiercely protective of her younger twin. While she is the more outgoing and socially adept twin, she considers Will to be braver than she could ever be. She does care deeply for her sister and often worries about her health, afraid to loose her. Her talents include dancing and iceskating as well as her social skills. Wilhemina is the quiet twin who normally keeps to herself. Though quiet, she is friendly and good listener; often providing good advice as a result. She's a dedicated individual, striving to do her best whether it's studying or playing the piano. Part of that probably stems from being so sick when she was younger and having to work hard to catch up. She's fiercely independent, not liking it when people are worried about her. Will is more tomboyish than her sister and has a love of animals and the outdoors. Her talents include, drawing and playing the piano as well as observation skills. Relationships Haruhi: Will was the first to figure out that Haruhi was actually a girl, but admits she's good at keeping secrets. While Alice wants to dress her up in more girly clothing, Will accepts Haruhi as she is. The two get along well and seem to have a few things in common. Hikaru and Kaoru: Both girls are interested in the twins, but Will often finds them exasperating. Will is also quick to distinguish them and Alice notes that her sister seems a bit a little nicer when addressing Kaoru. Other Host Club Members: While Alice can be a bit boy-crazy at times, Will seems immune to most of the Hosts efforts to charm her especially Tamaki. Will sometimes will discuss piano music with Tamaki. Overall the girls get along well with the rest of the Host Club, though Will often lets Alice do the talking when it comes to Kyouya. Toshiro: Their five-year-old brother is mischevous, almost as much as the Hitachiins are. Alice gets easily annoyed at the kids hi-jinks while Will tends to be more patient. It's obvious that Toshiro will listen to a request from Will more readily than one from Alice.